narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikotsumyaku: Eight Directional Gates
The Shikotsumyaki: Eight Imperial Gates are a combination of four gigantic and four minor gates which represent the eight major directions. The tales of their creation or originator have been swallowed completely by time. Instead, they have simply evolved into an inheritance passed and awakened throughout those with a specific . However, legends exist that say the first Kaguya who utilized the Eight Gates was a child of an who separated from the clan. He often told his followers that each individual gate, which is shut tightly, served as an individual entrance to a planet far away known as Diyu. Diyu is hellish realm, where his once vanquished their enemies. The gates, which are actually doors, have been long sealed shut from the inside by two ancient Kaguya who claimed the ability to enter such a realm unholy. Their horned skeletons have long been embedded onto the surfaces alongside their multiple shakujō. However, should one learn to open the gates, they could essentially release hell upon the earth. The gates are created from the bones of various races across the multiverse, and such are said to be indestructible. They've withstood direct blast capable of obliterating mountains, and even defended against techniques capable of splitting the ocean. However, their greatest defense mechanism is a high speed regenerating mechanism that utilizes a link with their summoner. Damage done to the Eight Directional Gates heal nearly instantanously despite receiving continuous damage. However, they have been destroyed multiple times during wars. During which, the Eight Directional Gates simply return to Naraka and regenerate undisturbed until they are ready for summoning once more. Although a solid surface, those who possess the clan's blessing are able to create constructs from the gates to further defenses. Although each gate represents a direction, Zenjou has shown the ability to summon them at any location deemed necessary. Even lining them after one another to form a sort of increased defense. During various battles, Zenjou has been shown summoning the gates in midair, choosing their location freely where they float aimlessly above the earth. Each gate is inscribed with a special seal used to transcribe their importance. When four gates of the same group, Cardinal or Intermediate, are summoned in an order corresponding the direction they represent, they will erect an incredibly powerful barrier. And summoning all Eight Gates create a double layer said to seperate the realms, ultimately forming an . However, summoning all eight gates is actually a prerequisite to teleporting to Naraka. Although each gate grants access to a particular location within the hellish realm, summoning the eight gates in their corresponding direction grants it's master a stronger control over where it sends them. The Eight Gates Formation Cardinal Gates The cardinal gates represent the four major directions comprised solely of North, South, East, and West. They are also crucial entrances to the Naraka Realm summoned to earth. Their importance in the natural order resulted in each cardinal gate being extremely large, capable of easily dwarfing a village. They are massive enough to match a fully released Tailed Beast and defend from it's attacks without damaging. Zenjou can summon these gates at any position he requires, such as stacked behind one another, above or even at opposite directions for their directional representation does not bind their summoning. However, summoning them in their corresponding locations erects a powerful barrier that has protected an entire village from catastrophic damage. A secondary trait allows Zenjou to subjugate tailed beast caught at the center of the four cardinal gates. Beast who are trapped ultimately are freed from outside influences and forced unconscious. Each gate possesses both a kanji representing their direction as well as a title. Rule Solemnly Gate: The Rule Solemnly Gate is the northern gate and is also perhaps Zenjou's favorite gate to summon. It ultimately represents the idea of a benelovent Emperor loved by all whose also fair and just. The Rule Solemnly Gate has become one of Zenjou's major symbols and is used to alert all of his appearance as well. He has summoned the gate simply to stand upon it during battle. The Northern Gate is said lead directly into Naraka's first entrance. Rising Benevolence Gate: The Rising Benevolence Gate is often cited as Naraka's back entrance as it is the southern entrance.... Exalted Ceremonies Gate: Loyalty Gate: Intermediate Gates Showing the Correct Thing Gate: Distribution of Wisdom Gate: Bright Light Gate: Promotion of Justice Gate: